


Full

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Frottage, HP May Madness 2016, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Love, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Remus groans in response, his bladder full to burst, as he crosses his legs and tries to slow his breathing.  Sirius had him drink glass after glass of water, barricading him in the room and refusing to let him exit.  He’s desperate for release, blood pulsing as he squeezes his cock, willing himself to not lose control, to not wet himself all over the floor.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016

“I can’t hold on much longer,” Remus whines, hands pressing against his crotch as he leans his head against the door.

Sirius smirks on the other side, enjoying the anxious noises escaping Remus’s mouth and traveling through the thick wood.

“Hurry,” Remus pleads.

“Now, now, Moony,” Sirius purrs, “I told you I’ll only let you through when I decide it’s time. Don’t you have any control? Surely you can hold it a little longer.”

Remus groans in response, his bladder full to burst, as he crosses his legs and tries to slow his breathing. Sirius had him drink glass after glass of water, barricading him in the room and refusing to let him exit. He’s desperate for release, blood pulsing as he squeezes his cock, willing himself to not lose control, to not wet himself all over the floor.

Sirius knows Remus is on the edge. He can feel his magic through the door, wild and eager, pulsing erratically against his fierce need. Fuck it turns him on. Sirius reaches a hand into his open trousers and pulls on his hard prick, relishing in the harsh cries from the other room as Remus fights a losing battle.

“Do you wanna piss?” Sirius asks lowly.

“Yes, please! I need to,” Remus begs.

Sirius grabs his wand with his free hand and unlocks the door, storming inside as Remus makes a frantic attempt to escape the room. Sirius is quicker, though, and he pushes his body weight against Remus, slamming him against the wall as he re-locks the door with a flick of his wand.

“Please,” Remus shudders, his control slipping, a drop of piss escaping from the tip of his prick.

“Give in,” Sirius commands, holding Remus’s hands against the wall above his head with one hand while the other presses on his stomach.

“No, please no!” Remus sobs, another pulse of piss dripping from his cock, creating a small wet spot on his trousers.

“Think about how good it’s gonna feel,” Sirius murmurs, “What a relief it’s going to be to just let go.”

Sirius presses a little harder on Remus’s stomach, catching his earlobe between his teeth and is rewarded by a loud, harsh groan. Remus’s hips jerk forward and then it all breaks loose. Remus is gasping and moaning, a steady stream of piss soaking his trousers, running down his legs and creating a puddle on the floor.

“Fuck, yes,” Sirius pants, thrusting his hard prick against Remus, rutting himself desperately as the continuous stream continues to spill out of Remus.

Remus is limp in his arms, softly shaking in the aftermath of his release, as Sirius holds him against the wall and thrusts his aching cock against the sopping wet front of Remus’s trousers. Remus has a glazed look in his eyes, a battle of humiliation and satisfaction fighting for position on his face, and it’s that expression that pushes Sirius over the edge. One more rough thrust and he’s coming in his pants, pulse after pulse of sticky come wetting the fabric and mingling with the rapidly cooling piss soaking the front of Remus’s trousers.

Sirius loosens his hold on Remus and gently guides them both to the ground as Remus collapses against the wall. Sirius grabs his wand and casts a few, quick cleaning spells as Remus rests his head on his shoulder.

“Hell, Sirius.” Remus rebukes fondly, “You’re seriously sick.”

“Oh, you love it,” Sirius chuckles in response, placing a kiss against his temple.

“Yeah,” Remus replies softly, grabbing Sirius’s hand with his own, “I really do.”


End file.
